


A Faded Memory

by marvelchick1992



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Lost Memories, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: This was for a writing challenge on Tumblr and I thought I would post it here as well. The prompt: "Don't get too comfortable, now. I wouldn't want you falling for me." This is in Steve's POV and a female reader who is a warlock in this. They are engaged and there was a mission that resulted in a tragedy. The reader has lost her memories of the team and Steve reflects on all their cherished memories in form of a flashback while Natasha delivers the news. Enjoy!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 18





	A Faded Memory

They say the best love stories begin with happiness and end in some kind of tragedy. I didn’t expect it to ever happen to me. All my life, I’d been waiting to meet my soulmate; I finally did in the 40’s, but I had to save the world, losing all chances of living out the rest of my life with her. Over 70 years later, I still wanted to meet the next woman to achieve the same dream.

Natasha had repeatedly attempted to persuade me into dating someone. Each time I refused. I blamed it on being too busy, but in reality, none of the women she suggested were my type. I wanted someone who wasn’t afraid of adventure, to go out into the fire and risk their life to save others.

I craved to share the same experience I did and have in the past, but also someone who could be romantic at the end of a long day. Someone who would draw a bubble bath and relax with me. Someone to cuddle with, to kiss…I yearned for love so much, I couldn’t see straight. Once, I thought about giving up and moving on with other priorities; Being an Avenger and taking care of the world around me. I had been so close to accepting being alone; Fate, it appeared had other plans in mind.

Y/N is a warlock, gifted with abilities to protect everyone with forcefields and spells, which would come in handy with certain entities we faced. People would often compare her to Strange or Loki, but she differed in more ways than them. For starters, she has yellow flames that flow from her fingertips and the forcefield would look like bubbles covered in a yellow hue. For another, she has an effect on me like no other.

I am drawn to her like a moth to a flame, intoxicated by her presence alone. She could make me laugh and her lavender scented baths were exquisite to be in. She impressed me by throwing out a glass vial containing a spell to vanish a horde of squid-like monsters hungry for the tastes of human flesh. They’d dissolved in an instant before the team’s very eyes. The crush I developed on her approached faster than I anticipated, enjoying a movie night where she cuddled close to make room for Bucky. She’d fallen asleep during the third movie, y/h/c brushing against my shoulder.

I became comfortable with her touch, relishing in those lingering hugs bound to make you go crazy with lust. I longed for one of her meals; she would always make one the team’s favorite dishes, something that earned her a top spot on Wanda’s friendship list. In a month, I was hooked on her smile, the way her e/c sparkled with it. In the same month I wasted no time in asking her out, thrilled when she said yes.

Within five months, I wanted her to move into my room; we spent so many nights together underneath the covers whether or not we’d been having sex. Delicious, hot and tender sex. I loved having her naked body pressed against me, to wake with her head on my chest. Within a year, I longed to marry her. I planned it all out; the beach, the walk and picked out the perfect ring. She cried and accepted it. We’d celebrated with our friends, our family. This occurred a few days ago. Before the mission she went on with Natasha, Wanda, Bucky and Strange.

Before I stood here in the lounge listening to what Natasha was telling me.

“Steve? Are you listening? Did you hear what I said?” her voice cut through my thoughts. I must have zoned out through it all…or I could be in shock, refusing to believe a word she was saying.

“I’m sorry. Can you repeat it?” I said. Nat’s eyes were red and bloodshot, as if she had been crying. She sniffed, unable to halt the new flood of tears from falling down her cheeks.

“Y/N wanted to protect us. The demons were coming too fast, too hard. She held the forcefield as long as she could stand. Strange couldn’t help us. He’d been injured too severely, and Wanda had spent too much energy with the fighting. Y/N said she knew a spell to get rid of them, but it would cost…cost her something,” Nat’s voice broke and the sobs were now wracking her body.

“We didn’t know what it would cost. She wouldn’t tell us. She ordered me to tell you she loved you. Then she forced us back, letting go of the forcefield. She slammed her hands together and mouthed something none of us could decipher. Her hands flew out, the demons screamed and shrieked in pain, and then they were gone. Steve, there was an awful sound and Y/N collapsed,” she continued. My face felt wet. I swiped my cheeks with the back of my hand to discover my tears.

“Is she okay? She’s not…dead, is she?” I asked. I was afraid of the answer. That Y/N was indeed dead, that I would have to start all over to find someone. I let out a breath of relief when Nat shook her head. A sense of dread washed over me at her prolonged silence.

“What is it? Tell me. Please, Natasha,” I said. She took a deep breath before the truth was revealed.

“We got her to safety on the jet and when she awoke…Steve…she has no memory of us,” Nat said. I sucked in a breath, immediately thrown back into all of our cherished memories.

_Two Years Ago_

_The first time I met Y/N was when we were in a need of a specific spell to block against flesh-melting mutants. They intended to harm as many civilians as possible. Under normal circumstances, we would have gone to Strange, but he was off world at the time. Bucky and I stood outside a townhome in Manhattan. Compared to the others surrounding it, this one stood out; the bricks weren’t quite the same brown in color, but instead had a yellow metallic sheen to it._

_“Are you sure this is the right address?” I asked. Bucky read it again while I checked the gate in front. I sighed and we walked up to the front door, golden in color. I knocked, half-expecting a man with horns to greet us. Instead a feminine voice called out ‘yes, how can I be of assistance?’_

_“Y/F/N, L/N?” I questioned._

_“Yes, that’s me. Something I can do for you?” she answered._

_“I’m Steve Rogers. Tony Stark called earlier asking for a spell-,” I was cut off by the door opening and a woman with Y/H/C and Y/E/C stepped out._

_“to help us with the flesh-melting things,” I finished. She took my breath away and I felt a tug in my heart towards her._

_“Of course. Come inside. I’ve about finished it. I have to go over the instructions about how to use it. I should go with you. You’ll need a good forcefield until you get ready to use it…” she said. She continued to explain once we stepped inside, the door shutting behind us. It was the same time I knew she could be someone I could potentially see myself with. We continued to use her assistance, becoming good friends with her and forming a strong bond to last forever._

_3 Months later_

_“Movie night! Grab drinks, snacks, blankets and sit down,” Tony shouted. Everyone scattered and returned with their choices, scrambling to find a seat._

_“Mind if I sit here?” a voice asked me. I looked up to see Y/N standing near me, waiting for my reply. I was lost in her E/C that I forgot to say something._

_“Steve?” She asked. She tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. At this, I was knocked out of my reverie._

_“Uh, yes. You’re welcome to sit here,” I said. She smiled and my heart slammed so hard in my chest, I was afraid she’d hear it. She sat, asking if I wanted to share her blanket. I nodded, watching as she draped it over our legs._

_“Damn. All of the good seats are taken. Can I squeeze in with you guys?” Bucky said as he walked into the lounge._

_“Sure. As long as you don’t mind me being super close to you. Steve? Hello?” Y/N responded. When I didn’t respond right away, she waved her hands in front of my face to get my attention._

_“I don’t mind. Snuggle in,” I squeaked out. She giggled and slid closer; one leg thrown over mine._

_“You’re being weird tonight. Is everything okay?” she asked._

_“I’m fine,” I answered, and movie night began, ending with her head on my shoulder, her even breathing fanning against my neck. Oh boy, was I in trouble?_

_5 Months Later_

_Y/N and I were together now; we had a successful first date at Coney Island, which ended with dinner at her place. She kissed me good night and the relationship bloomed from there. By the sixth date we had slept together. Y/N had initiated it, pulling me into a kiss and sliding her hands underneath my shirt. I gave in and we had explored each other’s bodies until the morning light when we laid next to each other, her arm draped over my waist, her head on my chest._

_Since then, we split our nights between the compound and her townhome. Tonight, we were at the compound in my room, cuddling naked; we had finished making love and we were in the early stages of pillow talk._

_**“Don’t get too comfortable, now. I wouldn’t want you falling for me,”** She said. I chuckled, stroking her back._

_“Would that be so terrible? Falling in love?” I asked._

_“Depends on who you’re asking. I like to think anyone who ends up with Strange would be in for trouble,” Y/N answered._

_“What about us?” A sadness crept up in her eyes._

_“I don’t know. My life span lasts a long time. Longer than most mortals. I’m not sure how long the serum in your body extends your own lifespan. I’m worried about getting hurt,” she said._

_“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. You know that,”_

_“You could hurt me by dying before I’m ready to be parted from you,”_

_“It’s too late. I’m already in love with you,” I said. Her eyes flicked up at me and I leaned into kiss her._

_“No. It’s not terrible,” she said after we broke the kiss. “I’d be crazy not to be in love with you,” she continued. I rolled Y/N over capturing her lips in another kiss. This night we’d make love until we ached all over._

_1 Year Later_

_I paced the living room in the beach house waiting on Y/N/. Tonight would be the night, I’d propose. To ask her to be mine forever. I’d bring her down to the beach, we’d take a walk and then I’d get down on one knee._

_I double checked, triple-checked to make sure I had the ring in my pocket – a gold band with an emerald cut 14 karat diamond sitting on top – and when she came out of the bedroom, we left the beach house to walk barefoot along the shore. Y/N weaved in and out of the ocean as we talked._

_“Tony and Pepper are married. I think everyone knew they’d be endgame. I wonder if they’ll have any kids. I’d love to spoil them,” she said. She pulled me into the water, the waves creating a frothy pattern around our feet._

_“I don’t know. Maybe. Y/N?” I said. I stopped in my tracks, getting her to face me._

_“What is it?” she asked._

_“I love you. I have for a while. This past year, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the future. How I want to spend it. I want to spend it with you. I have one question. One question that will change out relationship forever. Y/N, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” I proposed. I pulled out the box and opened it to reveal the ring. Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded._

_“Yes, I would love to marry you,” she said. She stood up and I pulled her into a kiss, sliding the ring onto her finger._

_“Now let’s go celebrate,” I said._

Present Day

“Where is she?” I asked. My voice shook as the realization hit home.

“We took her back to her old townhouse,” Nat said. I nodded and sat down on the couch. I held my head in my hands, letting the grief take over.

“I’m sorry, Steve. I’m so, so sorry,” she said. I could barely hear her over the buzzing in my ears. Y/N. My Y/N had lost her memory. All of it, except of who she was. All of her memories of us. Of me. Of the future we had started together. A thought occurred to me. I slowly lifted my head. There was only one thing to do. Begin again.

1 Month Later

“Hey, can I help you with those?” a familiar voice called out. I shifted the box I had been carrying onto one shoulder.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind some help moving in,” I said.

“Perfect. I’ll grab a couple of boxes. I’m Y/N. I guess we’re going to be neighbors,” she said. She held out her hand. I took it, shaking it.

“Steve Rogers. I guess so. Don’t worry. I won’t cause too much trouble,”

“Steve Rogers, huh? Life getting to be too much at the compound?” Y/N asked. I chuckled and carded a hand through my hair.

“Only a little. I thought I could use a break from the team for a few months,”

“Understandable. Listen, I’m a warlock and if you guys ever need my help with anything, let me know,” she said.

“I’ll have to take you up on that. But for today, how about you help me finish moving in and in exchange I’ll take you out to dinner?” I asked.

“It’s a date,” Y/N accepted. Like I said. Time to begin again.


End file.
